


You Trick Your Lovers (That You’re Wicked and Divine)

by Elliot-the-Wizard (PhantomWizard13)



Series: Mah Lemons [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a good boyfriend, Archive Warning: Author is a Virgin, Bottom!Magnus, But mostly fluff, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, I mean it's fluffy emotional sex but still, Lemons, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is literally just sex tho, Trust and love, Well some things hurt but there's plenty of comfort to soothe that, also some angst, my first lemons EVER, not their first time if u know what i mean ;), there's sex, top!alec, vulnerable magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWizard13/pseuds/Elliot-the-Wizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus trusts (and loves) his boyfriend more than anything- and he wants to show Alec that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Trick Your Lovers (That You’re Wicked and Divine)

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T READ THIS IF YOU'RE A MOOSE. RYAN. RYAN!!! DON'T YOU DARE!

 

 

"Magnus?" Alec called, stepping into the loft.

Alec had, admittedly, had a very long day. Between Jace being an idiot, several demons, and his mother, there was nothing he wanted more than to relax and be with his boyfriend for the rest of the night.

But... where  _was_ Magnus?

He ventured further into the loft, looking around. "Uh... Magnus?"

“Here, darling,” Magnus called quietly from the next room.

Alec smiled as his boyfriend approached through the doorway, swishing his cocktail glass. He was wearing a silk robe (and  _nothing else_ ) and he looked soft and ruffled in a way Alec rarely saw him- hair unbrushed and skin devoid of make-up, a nervous smile on his lips.

Alec stepped forward, one hand going to gently cup Magnus’s jaw as he kissed him warmly.

“How was your day?” Magnus asked between kisses, arms going to loosely wrap around Alec’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Terrible,” Alec exhaled.

“I could help with that if you want,” Magnus murmured, smiling coyly.

“Yes, please,” Alec said breathlessly.

Magnus pulled him backwards towards the bedroom, not breaking their embrace, until they stumbled through the doorway and Alec broke away to close the door. He kicked off his jeans and turned back to Magnus, but the warlock was looking at the floor.

When he looked up shyly, his eyes were bright yellow, blinking anxiously. Magnus’s slitted pupils focused on his face, watching intently for any sign of disgust or fear.

“You’re beautiful,” Alec breathed. A slight pink flush creeped up Magnus’s cheeks, but he stepped forward to kiss Alec anyway. Gently, he guided them both backwards, pulling him down so that Alec was propped up on top of him, Magnus on his back. Alec gazed down at him in confusion.

“Magnus…?” he asked, “What are you doing?”

Magnus smiled, but there was something insecure in his expression. He carefully undid the silk belt of his robe. “Something I’ve never done with anyone.”

He pulled Alec down into another kiss, guiding his hands to his hips.

“Which is?” Alec asked softly.

“Leaving myself open,” Magnus said. “Completely vulnerable- I  _trust_ you, Alec. I  _love_ you. I’m yours.”

He reached to undo the buttons in Alec’s shirt.

“Are… are you sure?” Alec asked, letting Magnus remove his shirt.

“I’m sure,” Magnus said, opening his robe slowly. He almost looked innocent, with his wide eyes, and that spark- that little spark of fear, like he was afraid Alec would reject him now that he could see the warlock without all of the makeup and glamour.

“I love you, too,” Alec whispered. Magnus could feel his warm breath, the trembling desire and overwhelming love in his eyes. He felt Alec’s warm hands trailed lightly up his sides, finally slipping off Magnus’s robe entirely, first pressing a shy kiss to where his navel could have been, drawing a shiver and a loving glance from the man beneath him. Alec continued kissing and biting up his chest and neck softly. Teeth gently pulled at his nipples, tongue teasing at the sensitive nubs. Magnus cried out.

The warm lips pulled away immediately.

“Y-you didn’t hurt me,” Magnus gasped. “It just-  _oh-_ felt very,  _very_ good-” He broke off into little breathy noises, golden eyes fluttering shut. With a sly little grin Alec had started sucking and nipping and kissing again, his hazel eyes darting up to gauge Magnus’s reactions, watching for his little gasps of pleasure and fluttering eyelashes, feeling his lover’s body shudder beneath him when he nipped at a particularly sensitive spot, then a shaky, unsteady sigh when he soothed it over with a sweet press of lips.

He settled in a position so he was straddling Magnus, leaning down to continue ravishing his boyfriend. Magnus’s hands went to his hips, breathing hard.

Alec pressed a wet kiss to a sensitive point below his ear, nipping at his neck, and Magnus  _moans,_ so quietly it’s almost inaudible, but his head is thrown back, neck bared, trembling.

It’s heady, drawing these beautiful noises from Magnus, making him  _feel good._

He suckled more at Magnus’s neck, hands still caressing his skin. His boxers felt tight and the warmth between his thighs-  _Magnus’s warmth_ \- was overwhelming and wonderful.

He kissed Magnus deeply on the lips, weight pressing his lover into the mattress, one hand still anchored on his hips, the other curling to cup his jaw, and Magnus moans again, hips jerking up helplessly into Alec’s.

“ _M-magnus…”_ Alec gasped, rolling his own hips down, rubbing their erections together through the thin cloth of his boxers.

Magnus  _keened,_ bright eyes flying open to look into Alec’s. His slitted pupils were dilated, full of love and trust and pleasure. The fear from the beginning is completely gone. Magnus had never felt more vulnerable, more open, more scared- but he’d also never felt as loved and warm and safe as he did now. As wanted.

“Alec,” he asked shakily, “Y-your boxers… Can I…?”

He held up a hand, blue sparks dancing between elegant fingers.

“Y- _yes_ ,” Alec said, “ _Angel_ yes-”

Magnus closed his eyes, swirling his fingers, and his boxers vanished, likely appearing somewhere else in the room, and without breaking contact they were skin on skin and it was absolutely  _spectacular,_ bare cocks sliding together, hot and sensitive, and Magnus moaned, grinding his hips against Alec’s.

“M-magnus…” Alec asked, “What do you want?”

“Anything,” Magnus said breathlessly. “T-this is about you, darling… I trust you.”

“I know you trust me,” Alec murmured, “But- I enjoy making  _you_ feel good. If it’s about me, then really... it’s about you.” He kissed away Magnus’s pout, grinning into his lips and continuing in a low voice, “So I ask again…  _what do you want?”_

A shiver went up Magnus’s spine, and he bit back a moan.

Alec grinned, raising an eyebrow.

Magnus whispered, “Alec…  _fuck me,_ please…”

Alec kissed his forehead. “Okay,” he said quietly, smiling. “Okay.”

He stretched over Magnus, fumbling for the lube on the bedside table.

He squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, capping the bottle and tossing it aside. Alec gently crawled backwards, removing the sensation of their erections rubbing blindly together. Magnus let out a whine.

He was so beautiful like this- sweet and vulnerable and trusting, soft and warm and pliant, marked with hickeys and lips red from kissing and he just looks absolutely  _wrecked._ Magnus was the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen.

Alec traced one lubed finger against his rim, after a moment, pressing in. Magnus let out a shaky moan. Blue sparks danced across his skin, harmless. Alec was barely in control, seeing this beautiful man so  _wrecked_ that he lost control of his magic. The tight, slick heat clenching around his fingers, imagining it around his cock instead- he gently pressed another finger into his boyfriend.

He thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring and going deeper and deeper, deliberately avoiding his prostate. Magnus shuddered harder, the sparks brighter, as he tried not to finish early.

“A third…  _please,_ another _…_ ”

Alec withdrew his fingers slowly, kissing him deeply as he did.

“Noo _oo_ ,” Magnus whined. “Please…” His body felt so  _empty,_ his hole clenching around nothing eagerly _. “Please….”_

“It’s alright, love,” Alec said soothingly. He fumbled for the bottle again among the ocean of sheets, finally extracting it and liberally coating his dick, careful not to stimulate himself too much. Wiping the excess lube on the sheets (he’d clean it later), he carefully lined himself up, arms wrapping around Magnus as he began the slow, patient push of his hips into the wet warmth of Magnus’s hole. He lifted Magnus slightly, hands tracing gently over his shoulder blades. Magnus bucked his hips upwards and pushed Alec deeper into him, and he couldn’t help moaning with Magnus.

Alec pushed the rest of the way into him, then began to withdraw.

“ _H_ - _harder…_   _Please, Alec…_ ” Magnus whimpered. “O- _oh…”_

Alec pulled out a little rougher, so just the head of his dick was in Magnus, then thrust forward. Magnus  _writhed_ in his arms, practically glowing, loving the stretch of Alec’s thick cock, moving his hips with Alec. They set a pace, Alec fucking into the slick, tight heat of his boyfriend’s body and Magnus bucking upwards to meet his thrusts, arms wrapping around Alec’s waist and pulling him closer.

Alec leaned down, still putting his strength into his thrusts, and kissed Magnus again, deep and hard. Magnus eagerly responded, tongue brushing past the seam of his lips, exploring Alec’s mouth, lips firmly pressing back.

He changed his angle, lifting Magnus higher so that he could only be fucked into, fingers splayed over the ripples of muscles on his back, and he thrusted harder. Magnus moaned helplessly, shuddering as the angle change caused Alec to hit his sweet spot dead-on. He pressed a kiss against the edge of Alec’s deflect rune, nibbling at it as Alec continued to fuck him breathless.

He changed his angle again, purposely this time, making sure he hit Magnus’s prostate  _every time._ Magnus could barely breathe, gasping moans and whimpering cries of Alec’s name were all that passed over his lips, blue sparks bursting out of his fingertips. All he could feel was Alec’s hands caressing his skin, his eyes lovingly tracing his body, his lips biting and kissing down his neck, and most of all, his big cock, making him feel full and stretched, split open wide. Alec felt hot and throbbing deep inside him.

“I love you,” Alec gasped, hips stuttering as he neared his climax.

“Love you, too,” Magnus gasped into the crook of his shoulder, overwhelmed by sensation.

One particularly well-aimed thrust and Magnus was coming  _hard._ It was like every cell in his body was on fire, but it felt so  _blissfully good._ It ached in the best way, he felt like a supernova, he could almost see stars...

The look of pure, wrecked pleasure on the warlock's face, the erratic, uncontrolled sparks of magic, his wide cat’s eyes fluttering shut, and the clenching of his boyfriend’s beautiful silken walls around him, it was all so overwhelming that he finally fell over the edge. Alec gave one last thrust, head falling forward as he emptied himself inside his boyfriend, filling him with his seed, rolling his hips sharply to ride out his orgasm.

Magnus let out another broken moan, the pain of overstimulation fighting with the pleasure of being fucked. Alec arms tightened around the warlock, holding him closer despite the mess they’d made, before gently pulling out, soft cock still dribbling as he drew it from Magnus.

Magnus moaned softly but didn’t protest, waving a tired hand to make the mess disappear. “ _Oh…”_ he sighed happily, curling into Alec’s side.

“Was that… good?” Alec asked hesitantly.

Magnus giggled into his shoulder. “It- it was  _perfect,_ darling. That is quite possibly some of  _the best_ sex I have ever had.”

Alec ducked his head shyly, smiling victoriously despite himself.

Magnus pressed impossibly closer, legs tangling with his, wrapped in his arms and face buried in his neck, sleepily kissing one of the many hickeys littering Alec’s skin.

“I love you,” Alec murmured to him.

“I love you, too,” Magnus mumbled into his neck, and they drifted off together to sleep.

It was the best sleep either of them got in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> My first lemon- be kind, please!  
> More to come (if my brain cooperates- but i have ideas and a recent urge to write lemons. ah, hormones)  
> Sorry the formatting looks kind of weird, this is my first time posting on ao3!
> 
> Side note: the title is from "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse
> 
> Hope you all have a good day :D


End file.
